1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for managing files stored within and read from one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory devices and particularly to manipulating file managers for keeping track of the location of files stored within such one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of digital information is continuously enjoying improvement and advancements in terms its rate of performance for storage and retrieval as technology advances. As an example, digital cameras, which have become commonplace in the field of photography employ nonvolatile memory devices (devices requiring erasure of information prior to re-writing of information) for storing and retrieving captured photos of images. Similarly, archival of information is an application for nonvolatile memory devices. More recently, one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory devices have found their way for use by digital cameras and archives.
The problem posed by one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory devices is clearly the inability to re-program them. That is, once an area of memory has been written thereto, it cannot be re-written. This is precisely the reason for their natural use in archival of information. Generally, archived information requires a one-time writing or programming. The same applies to the application of one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory devices to disposable digital films. Upon storage of a number of photos of images, the disposable film is developed and disposed thereof.
The management of information, i.e. digital data, within any of these systems need be performed to maintain track of the location of the stored information. Generally, these systems include a controller device coupled to the one-time-programmable memory and to a host for directing the storage of information to particular areas within the one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory. The actual or user data is generally stored in a location identified for this purpose typically referred to as the file area and information regarding the location of the file area is kept in a separate location referred to as the system area. The file and system areas as both stored in one-time programmable nonvolatile memory. The problem that arises is successful manipulation of the system area to manage the data area. For example, when power is temporarily disconnected and re-established, the controller must know where there is free or available memory to write new information within the one-time-programmable programmable nonvolatile memory and thus must restore information regarding the location of information within the latter.
Thus, the need arises for a system and method for managing or manipulating digital information stored and read from one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory.